A Melancholy Heart
by Zekrommoo7
Summary: Sweden had snapped. All the other Nordics were dead. Sweden is alone in his base when Estonia comes upon his camp. Instead of killing him he decides to let him stay.


WARNING: THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS LEMON

Sweden had snapped. He was on the verge of insanity as he sat in the cave he had found and had come to call home. All his friends were dead... Iceland was dead, Denmark was dead, Norway was dead, and Finland... Finland had died before Sweden could get to him... There was nothing the other nation could have done for his wife... Of course, that was probably what broke him. In fact, it didn't help that he had also been the cause of Norway's death.

About two days ago Sweden had stumbled upon Norway, he was dead tired from having cried all night. Norway was glad to see him, but no sooner had he started approaching that Sweden, who was at this time snapped, pulled up his trident and stabbed his friend. Norway's eyes widened in pain momentarily before he died. The trident had pierced straight through his body.

Now Sweden was humming to himself while he sat in the cave next to a fire. He froze, silencing and tensing up. The large nation had heard something, or someone, outside. He crept toward the cave's entrance spying around the edge a male's head... it looked like... it couldn't be... "Finland?" His eyes filled with pain and longing he stumbled outside. There he met Estonia... an anger washed over him as Estonia noticed him with fear. This man was making a mockery of his precious wife. He deserved to die.

As Sweden raised his trident to end the smaller nation, he heard him whimper. Sweden froze, Finland had been close with Estonia, Estonia also wanted to join the Nordics. In other words, he was all the Swede had left. He lowered the trident and looked up. It would be dark in a few hours. He then looked down at the man cowering at his feet. "Want t' come in?"

Estonia looked up, eyes wide in surprise. "Really?" Estonia had been ready for his death then and there, not an invitation inside the cave. He stood up eyeing the larger nation curiously. "Okay then." He followed Sweden into the cave and then it dawned on him, this must be a trap. "So, uh Sweden... why did you spare me?" Having not seen another person in days Estonia shuddered when the Swede looked into his eyes with care. "Call m' Berwald."

Estonia's eyes widened before he nodded. "Okay Berwald," he said testing out the name. "Oh uh... you can call me Eduard I guess." He looked down at his feet, only looking up to study the cave. There was a large fire in the center with supplies to the right. On the left was a single grass woven mattress. Berwald must have seen the concern on his face because he swiftly apologized. "Sorry, only one bed." Eduard shrugged, "It's fine."

For Eduard it was a fear filled silence while Berwald sharpened his weapons. They sat in this silence for a while. The sun finally set, and Eduard lay down on the mattress. He squeaked when Berwald lay down next to him. He had for some reason expected his host to let him use the bed... alone. A breeze from outside the cave blew out the fire and the two nations lay there on the single mattress.

After a while, Berwald realized neither of them were asleep. He turned over, so Eduard could hear him. "Finland really liked you." The other male's teal eyes softened, "Yeah."

Berwald draped one arm over Eduard and he heard the smaller nation, no, they were somehow mere men in this place, he heard the smaller man gasp. Before Berwald himself even knew what, he was doing, he started unbuttoning the other male's shirt.

Eduard's eyes widened, and his voice was slightly panicked. "Berwald, what are you doing?!" He could see nothing as the larger male finished unbuttoning his shirt. Another breeze blew into the cave and Eduard shivered.

Berwald sat up, slowly removing his own shirt. Eduard found himself staring, he looked good. He mentally slapped himself. What was he doing, this wasn't right, this was Fin's husband... but Finland was dead... maybe this was okay. His thoughts were interrupted as Berwald pulled him close. The skin on skin contact was amazing causing Eduard to gasp in shock.

Berwald removed his glasses, putting them to the side. Then he removed Eduard's glasses as well. "Berwald, I can't see!" Berwald pushed him gently back onto the mattress, positioning himself on top. "Don' need to." His strong hands moved over Eduard's body, starting at the shoulders and slowly moving down.

Eduard bucked his hips moaning slightly in pleasure underneath the male. Temporarily he forgot the horrors he had seen in the arena, and the fact that only one of them might make it out alive. All that vanished as Berwald rocked his body. Leaning down, kissing him starting from the neck and slowly working his way down. Berwald's hands had reached Eduard's pants and the smaller male half moaned, half gasped as he felt them slip off. Berwald then kissed Eduard on the lips.

Eduard wrapped his legs around him, and when he felt Berwald's tongue press against his lips, asking for entrance, he parted them. Berwald easily had dominance of the kiss as he explored the other's mouth. Eduard moaned multiple times as they kissed. An entanglement of bodies somehow moving as one. Berwald pulled away first if only to remove his own pants. He panted staring down at Eduard. The other male looked at him with lust. He wanted more. Berwald felt his hands slip down to the other's boxers. Something of a smile appeared on his face as he pulled them off. Eduard kicked his legs flinging the cloth across the cave. He was panting slightly.

Berwald's hand went down to Eduard's member and another loud moan escaped his lips. Berwald obviously knew what he was doing. As for Eduard, he couldn't be more lost. He had never done this before, but he just went with it. "Berwald!" Gasped Eduard as he put his member into his mouth. Eduard had a sudden thought. He would have sex for the first time in this death trap known as the Hunger Games. He wondered if this would ever happen again. If he survived, would he find someone like this? His thoughts were interrupted as Berwald pressed three fingers against his mouth. "Suck." Eduard had a faint idea where this was going but didn't hesitate to take his fingers into his mouth. Berwald's other hand, which was still on his member, took a brief pause, pulling down his own boxers and flinging them toward the pile or crumpled clothes.

Berwald took his fingers out of Eduard's mouth and lowered them towards his entrance. He smiled at Eduard. "This might hurt." Berwald inserted one finger. He heard Eduard gasp in pain. a second and he felt the male fight back a pained shriek. He inserted the third and moved them around. He was searching for something. "Berwald! AH AH AH -" The slowly rising in volume cries of pain erupted into moans of pleasure. He had found the spot. He pulled in and out, hitting the spot repeatedly as Eduard slowly became a moaning mess.

His hands reached up into Berwald's hair where his fingers entwined with the blond strands. It felt so good that he almost protested when Berwald pulled his out from him. Eduard saw what he was doing and attempted to say something, "Berwald..." Berwald silenced him although he looked at him worriedly. Had he hurt him? Was he going to far? Berwald just smiled as Eduard uttered the next word. "Faster..."

Berwald spread the smaller male's legs further apart and entered him. Eduard moaned, louder than he had before and Berwald had to admit that he was enjoying this too. He thrust repeatedly inside him. Hitting the spot repeatedly. Eduard mumbled something but Berwald could only catch the last word. "... close." After another minute or so Berwald slowed down. It was then that Edaurd came out over both of them. Berwald pulled out of his new lover and almost smirked when he whimpered in protest. Having no cloth but their clothes, Berwald used his own shirt to clean them up. He would clean it in the stream tomorrow. When he lay back down Eduard ended up with on top of him, panting tiredly. "Berwald... that was amazing..." Berwald clumsily mumbled in agreement. Soon he could feel Eduard's deep breaths of sleep on top of him, and soon he dozed off as well.

Nothing interesting had been happening that night in the Hunger Games. So, the only thing the broadcaster's thought to do was to invade the privacy of the two love birds. After all, they would probably be dead in the next couple days. Their job was to give people a show. They didn't care who they might be upsetting...

Eduard woke up the next morning with his head on Berwald's chest, he could feel his breathing. For a moment he panicked before he remembered what had happened. A bright red blush spread across spread across his face. How could he have let something like this happen, the chance of even one of them surviving was slim. Eduard thought about it for a few more minutes before a surprising fact dawned upon him. How could he have been such an idiot. What had happened last night meant nothing. He was just a replacement, a replacement for Finland...

Eduard stood up, careful not to wake Berwald. He found his clothes where they lay in a crumpled pile. He swiftly got dressed and then scrounged around for his glasses. Once he found them he went to leave the cave. Something caught on his foot and he tripped, falling with a dull thud. He glanced to see what he had tripped on and saw a brilliantly colored locket. Curiosity filled him as he clicked the locket open. Inside were two pictures. The left had a picture of the Nordics, all together, and the right side held a picture of Finland. He was smiling and, although hard to tell from the angle the picture was taken, was carrying Sealand on his back.

Eduard felt hot tears rolling down his face, a couple droplets falling on the glass protected photograph. Yes, this proved he was just a replacement, but it also showed him a face he thought he would never see again. A weight rested on his shoulders, Berwald had woken up, gotten dressed, and come to comfort him. Eduard found his words sharp and full of rage, "You don't love me, you loved him. I mean nothing to you."

Berwald nodded slightly but what he said held no intention that he didn't mean every word. "But he's gone now... You're all I have left. If ya don' believe I love ya, I'll still be h're." Berwald rubbed his back soothingly and then lent, kissing the tears softly from his face before taking him into an actual kiss. It wasn't like the one last night but was gentle and reassuring. Berwald pulled away first and stood up. He started sorting through the supplies. Then things were calm until that day came.

The past few days Berwald had been hiding his guilt, guilt built up from over a week in the arena. He knew his guilt was trying to warn him. Telling him not to cause the pain he caused Norway. But today he had broken again. Earlier that morning Eduard had come back to the cave carrying an armful of flowers he insisted could be useful. Berwald was checking them out when he dropped his locket. It popped open, and there was Tino's picture amidst the flowers, almost like a funeral...

Eduard was sitting on the mattress, working on making another one, when Berwald approached him. Berwald walk silently up behind him in a blind rage. His placed a hand on Eduard's mouth so he wouldn't scream. The other male pushed his hand away, smiling. "Not right now, I'm busy." Berwald was holding a large scythe in his other hand when he shot back a reply, "Darn right you're busy." Eduard looked concerned at the rage contained in his voice, "Berwald, are you okay?"

Without a response or any signs of hesitation, Berwald drove the scythe into Eduard's chest. Eduard felt a searing pain start to blossom from the area it hit. It seared like a large bonfire had been lit inside him. He screamed, he cried, he cursed, he pleaded. He felt the scythe be driven into him again and again, seeming like the pain, the agony, would never stop. He convulsed violently, coughing up blood.

Then it stopped. It didn't hurt anymore. In fact, he didn't feel anything, not even the betrayal that he had been feeling moments ago. It was all black around him, he could see nothing. So Edaurd decided to start walking. As he walked he thought he saw people in the distance. He called out to them, his own voice feathery and distant. One of the people saw and waved, smiling. It was Denmark? But upon further inspection they were all there. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and... Finland... They were all there, welcoming him. Was he finally a Nordic? It was that he was sure, but at the same time he felt they were welcoming him to something else, something he couldn't quite place.

Berwald kept driving the scythe into Eduard's body, long after his eyes glazed over and he had died. He kept going because he knew as soon as he stopped the guilt would overwhelm him. Hot and heavy tears rolled down his face. This man who had kept him company and never done anything wrong was dead. The cannon fired, he was still driving the scythe in, over and over. A voice came on over a loud speaker, "And the winner of the 100th Annual Hunger Games is, Berwald Oxenstierna!"

The humans were savage. They didn't care if their own country died. He, and everyone else who had participated, meant nothing to him. Applause erupted out of nowhere. He had finally managed to stop himself from shredding up the corpse further. He had won, but was the cost? The cost seemed to be everyone he had ever loved. Well there was only one price to pay for such a cost. He waited until he could see it. The machine that was here to retrieve him. He stared into its camera and held up the scythe. He held the blade to his neck and before anyone could stop him, in one swift movement, he sliced it open.


End file.
